pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Julian Bernardino's Take Along/Take 'n' Play Thomas and Friends Remake 22: Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon-US).
Here is Julian Bernardino's twenty second Take Along/Take 'n' Play Thomas and Friends remake. Cast *Thomas *Tired Thomas (Talking Thomas and Percy Hard At Work) *Eyes Shut Thomas (Working Hard Expression) *Surprised Thomas (Thomas and the Special Letter) *Molly *Troublesome Trucks *Toots *Emily *Emily's Green and Yellow Coaches *Casey Jr *Casey Jr's Yellow Coach *Red Coach *Tillie *Johnny *Gordon *Percy *Surprised Percy (Percy Takes The Plunge) *Tired Percy (Talking Thomas and Percy Hard At Work) *Green and Yellow Express Coach *Red and White Express Coach *Henry *Narrator - Michael Brandon (US Version) Transcript *Michael Brandon: Molly's Special Special. It was a blustery day on the Island of Sodor. Thomas was excited. He was on his way to meet a new engine called Molly. She was waiting as he pulled into the yards. Molly was bright yellow. She had great big wheels and a shiny funnel. She looked very smart. *Thomas: Hello! *Michael Brandon: Thomas puffed cheerfully. *Molly: Hello. *Michael Brandon: Molly chuffed back. Molly looked sad. *Thomas: What's the matter? *Michael Brandon: Asked Thomas. *Molly: Emily laughed at me because I have to take empty freight cars to the coaling plant. *Michael Brandon: Molly puffed sadly. *Molly: I want to take full freight cars like a really useful engine! *Michael Brandon: This made Thomas feel sad. *Thomas: How can I help Molly feel important? *Michael Brandon: He thought to himself. Then he saw some tarps flapping in the wind. This gave Thomas an idea. *Thomas: I know what we can do! *Michael Brandon: Puffed Thomas. Molly reversed the empty freight cars into a siding. Thomas asked Molly's driver to cover her freight cars with the tarps. *Thomas: With your cars covered up, no one will know they are empty. *Michael Brandon: Puffed Thomas. *Thomas: We can make everyone think you're carrying a special delivery! *Molly: Then I will feel important! *Michael Brandon: Molly chuffed cheerfully. Later, when Thomas saw Emily at the station, he told her all about Molly's special. *Emily: What is it? *Michael Brandon: Asked Emily. *Thomas: Not telling. *Michael Brandon: Thomas puffed. *Thomas: But it's the most special special of all! *Michael Brandon: And every time Thomas saw another engine, he told them all about Molly's special special. Soon all the engines were talking about Molly's special. They were excited...except Gordon. *Gordon: It won't be as important as my express! *Michael Brandon: Gordon huffed. *Thomas: Molly's special is much more important than the express! *Michael Brandon: Puffed Thomas. *Thomas: And you'll see it tonight at Abbey Station! *Michael Brandon: But then Thomas was worried. *Thomas: How can I make Molly's freight cars look even more special than Gordon's express? *Michael Brandon: He wondered. Later that evening, Thomas saw a stationmaster lighting lanterns. This gave him another idea. *Thomas: Can I borrow your lanterns? *Michael Brandon: Thomas puffed to the stationmaster. *Stationmaster: Of course. *Michael Brandon: The stationmaster replied. Soon Thomas' trucks were filled with the lanterns. And he puffed away to find Molly. Soon, Molly's freight cars were decorated with the beautiful lanterns. She was taking the cars to the coaling plant for a very important job. *Thomas: Your freight cars look very special now. *Michael Brandon: Puffed Thomas. *Thomas: You must go through Abbey Station. Lots of engines will be there to see you. *Michael Brandon: The lanterns on Molly's freight cars twinkled like stars in the night. When Thomas and Molly arrived at Abbey Station, Emily, Percy and Gordon were waiting. Percy gasped. *Percy: Whoo! *Emily: She looks magnificent! *Michael Brandon: Exclaimed Emily. And for the first time since she'd been on Sodor, Molly felt special...but not for long. A strong gust of wind blew one of the tarps into the air. *Thomas: Oh, no! *Michael Brandon: Gasped Thomas. Now everyone could see there was nothing inside! *Gordon: Those freight cars are empty! *Michael Brandon: Gordon huffed. *Gordon: I know it couldn't be as important as the express. *Percy: So there isn't a special special? *Michael Brandon: Percy puffed sadly. Molly felt silly and not very important at all, so she puffed away as fast as she could. Thomas felt very bad. Just then, Sir Topham Hatt called the stationmaster; and the stationmaster came to see Thomas. *Stationmaster: There are lots of engines waiting at the coaling plant. *Michael Brandon: The stationmaster said. *Stationmaster: They're waiting for Molly's freight cars! *Thomas: Oh, no. *Michael Brandon: Moaned Thomas. *Thomas: I've got to find Molly quickly! *Michael Brandon: Molly had stopped in a siding. She looked very sad. *Thomas: I'm sorry I made you look silly. *Michael Brandon: Puffed Thomas. *Thomas: But they are waiting for your empty freight cars at the coaling plant! *Molly: But I've nearly run out of coal. *Michael Brandon: Moaned Molly. *Thomas: Don't worry. *Michael Brandon: Puffed Thomas. *Thomas: I can help you get there. *Michael Brandon: So Thomas pushed and Molly pulled. Thomas and Molly worked together. And they arrived at the coaling plant in no time at all. There were lots of engines waiting for them. They all needed the empty freight cars to start their nighttime deliveries. *Thomas: Your empty freight cars were important after all! *Michael Brandon: Puffed Thomas. Molly felt so proud it made her axles tingle. *Henry: We need even more freight cars. *Michael Brandon: Chuffed Henry. *Molly: I'll get them! *Michael Brandon: Molly chuffed cheerfully. *Thomas: And I'll help! *Michael Brandon: Puffed Thomas. Molly filled up with more coal, then Molly and Thomas raced back to the yard. They collected some more empty freight cars...and they puffed quickly away. Gordon was stopped at a junction. His signal had turned to red. *Molly: Out of the way! *Michael Brandon: Puffed Molly. *Molly: Empty freight cars coming through! *Thomas: You see. *Michael Brandon: Laughed Thomas. *Thomas: Sometimes empty freight cars are more important than your express! *Michael Brandon: Gordon's face went as red as the signal. And Molly felt more special than special. Trivia *Molly's Special Special will be told by Michael Brandon for the US. *Shots 1 to 2 will film Thomas puffing along the line and stopping to meet Molly hauling four freight cars. *Shot 3 will film Molly looking upset and hauling four freight cars. *Shot 4 will film Thomas talking. *Shot 5 will film Molly talking, upset, and hauling four freight cars. *Shot 6 will film a tired Thomas talking. *Shot 7 will film Molly talking sadly to a tired Thomas and hauling four freight cars. *Shot 8 will film Molly talking sadly and hauling four freight cars. *Shot 9 will film a tired Thomas. *Shot 10 will film a tired Thomas talking. *Shot 11 will film some tarps flapping in the wind. *Shot 12 will film Thomas smiling with an idea. *Shot 13 will film Molly backing her four freight cars into a siding. *Shot 14 will film the tarps covering the roofs of the cars. *Shot 15 will film Thomas talking to Molly. *Shot 16 will film Thomas talking, pleased. *Shot 17 will film Molly talking impressively. *Shots 18 and 19 will film Thomas entering Tidmouth station with Toots resting on a siding and with Thomas stopping and meeting Emily and her two green and yellow coaches. *Shot 20 will film Emily talking. *Shot 21 will film Thomas talking. *Shot 22 will film Thomas puffing down the line and passing Casey Jr, his yellow coach, a red coach, and a coal with Tillie banking pushing from behind. *Shot 23 will film Henry and Johnny meeting Thomas and Gordon arriving. *Shot 24 will film Gordon talking grumpily. *Shot 25 will film a tired Thomas talking. *Shot 26 will film a tired Thomas. *Shot 27 will film a tired Thomas talking. *Shot 28 will film Thomas pulling seven freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 29 will film Thomas looking pleased when seeing some lanterns. *Shot 30 will film Thomas talking. *Shot 31 will film the Stationmaster talking. *Shot 32 will film the lanterns in the cars. *Shot 33 will film Thomas taking his seven freight cars and caboose carrying the lanterns. *Shot 34 will film Molly, her four covered tarp cars with lanterns, and Thomas standing firm. *Shot 35 will film Thomas talking. *Shots 36 to 38 will film Molly hauling her four tarp cars and Thomas setting off, puffing onward, and arriving at Abbey station. *Shot 39 will film Percy, Emily, and Gordon. *Shot 40 will film a surprised Percy. *Shot 41 will film Emily talking, pleased. *Shot 42 will film Molly looking delighted. *Shot 43 will film the wind blowing. *Shot 44 will film a tarp flying off. *Shot 45 will film an eyes shut Thomas. *Shot 46 will film a surprised Thomas talking. *Shot 47 will film an empty cat. *Shot 48 will film Gordon talking crossly. *Shot 49 will film a tired Percy talking. *Shot 50 will film Molly looking depressed. *Shot 51 will film Molly leaving with her four freight cars. *Shot 52 will film a tired Thomas. *Shot 53 will film Sir Topham Hatt. *Shot 54 will film the Stationmaster seeing Thomas. *Shot 55 will film the Stationmaster talking. *Shot 56 will film an eyes shut Thomas. *Shot 57 will film a surprised Thomas talking. *Shot 58 will film a tired Thomas talking. *Shot 59 will film a tired Thomas puffing away. *Shot 60 will film Molly looking worried. *Shot 61 will film a tired Thomas arriving. *Shot 62 will film a tired Thomas talking. *Shot 63 will film Molly talking sadly. *Shot 64 will film Thomas talking gleefully. *Shots 65 to 67 will film Molly and Thomas hauling and shunting the cars. *Shot 68 will film Henry, James, and Percy. *Shot 69 will film Thomas talking. *Shot 70 will film Molly looking proud. *Shot 71 will film Henry going forward. *Shot 72 will film Molly talking. *Shot 73 will film Thomas talking. *Shot 74 will film Thomas and Molly puffing away after Molly has been filled up with more coal. *Shots 75 and 76 will film Thomas and Molly collecting more some more empty cars and pulling them. *Shot 77 will film Gordon waiting at a Junction and coupled to a green and yellow Express coach and a red and white Express coach. *Shot 78 will film Molly talking. *Shot 79 will film Thomas talking. *Shot 80 will film Gordon looking embarrassed and upset while hauling his green and yellow Express coach and a red and white Express coach. *Shot 81 will film Thomas and Molly puffing away with the empty cars. Category:Julian Bernardino